1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transmission structure and refers more specifically to a double epicyclic, automatic transaxle transmission for small electric or gas powered vehicles, which transmission is capable of both forward or reverse driving at a variable speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, automatic transmission structure has been particularly complicated or has been limited to single direction operation. Where both forward and reverse direction operation has been accomplished in the past, it has generally been at a single speed or again the transmissions have been complicated. Wherein automatic transmissions providing for forward and reverse operation at variable speeds have been provided in the past they have, for example, been unduly complicated in that they have required at least two drive shafts having driven and driving gears thereon and shifting or clutch mechanisms for changing gear ratios to very the speed thereof. Such transmissions of the past have therefore been particularly expensive and often inefficient in their output.